Gastrostomy is the creation of a temporary or permanent opening between the stomach and the outer skin in the upper abdominal wall. Gastrostomy tubes are indicated for use when a patient cannot be fed by conventional means and long-term gastric access is needed. Nutrition is either fed, through such a gastrostomy tube, to the patient in a single dose (bolus feeding) or over time using a pump (continuous feeding). Also, the patient may require medication that can be administered directly into the patient's stomach using the gastrostomy tube. This is particularly advantageous in patients, especially children, who often dislike the taste of certain medications.